The wheels on the bus go round and round
by Seito
Summary: It's hard being a bus driver when villains and superheroes are fighting all the time. No matter where he went, there was always some bridge that got blown or some superhero destroying his bus. Can't he just catch a break? R


I own the plunny.

Part of the Today's Lesson is... Universe.

* * *

**5. Metropolis **

He was a simple bus driver. The entire reasoning why he became a bus driver was so that he could have a relatively safe and easy job. He didn't want to be stuck behind a desk in a cramped office for eight hours a day. Not to mention, with the way superheroes and supervillains destroyed buildings on a regular basis, he would be out of a job more often than actually working at one. At least being a bus driver would just let him pick up a new bus, adjust his route and continue onward a job.

Or at least that was what Nick the Bus Driver told himself when he set out to be a bus driver. Honestly it was supposed to be a leisure job. The kids were friendly and didn't give him trouble and Metropolis was a nice city to live in.

Until the bridge got blown apart.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Nick moaned to himself. His beautiful bus, Mary-Ann, was tilting on the edge of the bridge (destroyed again for tenth time this month, honestly no wonder Metropolis taxes kept being raised.) In the background, his passengers were screaming their heads off as the thirty foot drop into the deep ocean water loomed below them. Now would be a really good time for Superman to show up.

Oh. There he was.

Nick peered outside the window to see Superman talking to a teen that had the same S-shield symbol on his shirt. Superman had a kid? He shouldn't be too surprised about that though. You get use to some crazy shit when you live in a city with superheroes, especially if you're from Gotham.

Ignoring that for the moment, Nick looked through the front window of his bus, glimpsing at the large hole in the bridge. It was almost hilarious that nearly ten seconds ago he saw his life flashed before his eyes.

"Maybe it's time to move."

**4. Fawcett City**

It had been two weeks since he had moved to Fawcett City. A new city, a new job, and a fresh start. Fawcett City reminded him a bit of Metropolis. Nick found it easy to fall into routine. Picking up kids was always refreshing and and he regretted it a little that he didn't try hard enough to become a school teacher like he wanted to. But for now, he was content with being a bus driver.

Nick stepped outside of the office, ready to pick up his school bus. He was running a bit late today. Better get moving and fast. School was gonna get out in half an hour and traffic was going to start up. He didn't want to make the kids wait for him.

He gave a fond pat to his yellow school bus. This was Mary-Ann the Second, his new girl. She had been doing a wonderful job and hadn't given him any troubles. "Hey girl," he said with a smile. "Let's do a good job today."

Nick reached out to open the door of his bus when –

BAM!

Nick stood stunned as his bus went flying through the air. A large man wearing a horned helmet and holding a large club had hit his precious Mary-Ann into the air. "M-Mary-Ann," Nick stammered out.

Then Mary-Ann flew back toward him, held by Fawcett City's protector Captain Marvel. "What is he doing to her?" Nick shouted as he watched Captain Marvel ram Mary-Ann into the large caveman.

Nick fell to his knees as he watched his school bus be smashed into tiny little pieces. "Mary-Ann," he wailed.

**3. Central City **

Central City was alright. This time Nick took the time to actually look into the heroes and villains who lived in Central City. Flash was a nice guy. The Rogues, according to eyewitness reports, were not so lethal in their attacks.

Its weather, on the other hand, was super freaky.

Which was why Mary-Ann the Third was currently drowning in the middle of street due to some freaky flooding that came out of nowhere. "Why me?" Nick moaned to himself. "I should have listened to Ma and become a cook and take over the family business. It's the middle of nowhere! Sure the pay would have been lousy but I wouldn't be in the middle of this freaky flooding and having poor Mary-Ann tossed around everywhere."

"Are you alright, sir?"

Nick looked to see a dark-skinned lad with gills (of course superheroes, always with the quirky appearances) and the boy from Metropolis, Superman's kid, pushing his beloved Mary-Ann out of the water.

"F-fine," Nick stammered out. Who were these kids? Thunder crashed above his head as he saw a guy in green with a wand fighting against Kid Flash.

The two teens that saved him left to join the fight. Nick just sat in his seat watching the fight unfold before him. "I should call Ma after this." It was time to apologize for doubting her all those years ago.

**2. Star City**

Star City was nice. It wasn't home to a meta-human superhero. So that meant no tossing around his believed Mary-Ann the Fourth. It didn't have freaky weather, either. He wasn't ready to give up being a bus driver just yet, though his mother was happy to hear from him again. Nick could see that maybe, just maybe, he could call Star City his new home.

Then the plants attacked.

Seriously, plants? Plants are supposed to be friendly and nice and WHY THE HELL ARE PLANTS ATTACKING THE CITY? Star City was supposed to be safer and friendly and not overrun by supervillain schemes to take over the world!

"No no no!" Nick screamed. His passengers screamed in the background. It really wasn't fair to the kids or to Mary-Ann the Fourth. As they fell toward the water, Nick only had one thing to say, "THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! Living in a city with no meta-human superheroes means no one can catch you when you fall off a bridge!"

-THUD!-

Thank the gods for Green Lantern. Having once again seen his life flash before his eyes, Nick vowed to himself that he was one, never going on another rollercoaster in his life again and two, he was moving to a city that didn't have a goddamn bridge so he didn't find himself in this predicament again.

**1. Happy Harbor**

Nick had a couple thoughts regarding Happy Harbor. It was a nice and quiet place. There were no bridges that could be destroyed and the sea air was really refreshing. There was arguably the best ice cream Nick had ever tasted at Mimi's Ice Cream Parlor. Oh, and one more important thing.

HE WAS GONNA KILL HIS REAL ESTATE AGENT FOR LYING TO HIM!

"There are no superheroes or supervillains in Happy Harbor, Nick." "It's a nice quiet place. In fact, it has one of the lowest crime rates in the entire United States!" "Don't worry, Nick!"

"BOB, YOU'RE FUCKING FIRED!"

Safest place in the U.S., yeah right! Then why the hell was there a blue villain causing massive amounts of destruction with sound waves?

Oh, look, those kids are back. Nick scowled as he sat in his bus (Mary-Ann the Fifth). It didn't even freak it him out when a villain showed up these days. In fact, knowing his track record, he, the bus and his (poor) passengers were going to flying any minute now.

Yup. They just had been tossed into the air. Impact against the water would come in about, oh, twenty seconds and those superhero kids better get off their lazy butts and save them soon.

And lookie, the bus stopped in mid-air. Held up by magic, from the looks of it.

"Are you alright?"

Nick blinked, than blinked again. "Aren't you a thief?" Nick asked pointing to the red-clad thief standing on the hood of his beloved Mary-Ann. He could have swore he had seen this guy in the newspaper before, responsible for stealing something called Doctor's Watch last month or something. What was his name? KID?

The thief smiled back at him. "Of course!"

And that didn't make sense. The last thing Nick expected was to be saved by a thief. "Okay… than why did you just save a bus?"

The thief clapped his hands together. "Well I'm not a person who likes to see innocent children get hurt and Ruby Princess asked me too!"

Nick blinked and looked at the kids who were fighting: Superman's kid, the kid with the gills, Kid Flash, the chick in green, Boy Wonder and green-skinned girl who had red hair. Must be her.

"The green-skinned girl?" Nick asked.

The thief looked appalled. "No! My Ruby Princess is the swiftest on his feet."

Nick blinked. This was beginning to break his brain. Ruby Princess was actually a guy, and from the sounds of it was Kid Flash. "Shouldn't it be Ruby Prince, then?"

The thief paused. "Hmm, but it doesn't sound as nice!"

An explosion went off as those disk things that Boy Wonder kept throwing made contact against the villain. The thief took a seat on the hood of Mary-Ann. (Nick was tempted to toss his shoe at the thief. Mary-Ann wasn't a chair! But since they were still floating above the water and the thief had just saved them, Nick refrained from doing so. ) "Megaphone never learns," the thief said with a sigh. "Really, he should just give up."

Nick was starting to think that he should give up as well. It was clear that outrunning dangerous situations that involved superheroes was not going to happen.

"Damnit!"

**+1. Gotham City**

His mother had been so upset when he moved to Gotham. Honestly, Nick isn't sure why the hell he thought it was a good idea.

Oh, right. The super scary villains only attacked at night and Nick's job is over as soon as he got the kids home from school.

In hindsight, taking the job that had him transport Gotham's young and finest for a field trip without expecting a kidnapping was kinda stupid of him.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP! WE JUST WANT ONE RICHARD GRAYSON! NOW!" shouted the masked man. It was one of two kidnappers that boarded his Mary-Ann the Sixth. They held a gun in hand, waving it around as the kids cowered in fear. Surprisingly the Grayson kid wasn't scared. Maybe he was used to it.

But Nick didn't really care. He was sick and tired of villains attacking his bus! Reaching carefully into his bag, he pulled out his weapon, a single iron frying pan. He swung it at the unsuspecting kidnapper's head, putting all his power from his years of playing baseball into it. "ARGH! Enough is enough! I have had it with you villains attacking my bus!" As the first kidnapper went down, Nick jumped the second one.

The man didn't stand a chance. Nick grabbed the two unconscious kidnappers and dumped them on the streets. He scowled and sat back down in his seat and started driving again. There was museum these kids were supposed to get to.

As the kids cheered for him in the background, Nick smiled.

"I guess Ma was right about carrying a frying pan everywhere."

* * *

Some of people seem confused about the thief in Happy Harbor section. That thief is RED from "Today's Lesson is..." Universe.

Please Review :3


End file.
